Hybrid
by Saiyagurl87
Summary: Serena/Vegeta romance
1. Chapter 1

Author: Well, here's a new ficcy and I hope you enjoy. To clear up any confusion, the infant is the Serena we all know and love ^_^

Disclaimer: Dont own SM or DBZ

A young guard was standing out side of the large golden doors of the moon kingdom. He had a white metal helmet, white chest armor and matching pants. He had a sword strapped to his side, and was looking around his area he was to guard with boredom. He sighed heavily, shifted his weight on his feet, and leaned up against a white pillar. He began to look around him, hearing what sounded like a moan.

He stood erect, and looked around him with caution. "What was that?"

He started to descend from the stairway, hearing the noise again. Upon placing his white boots on the dusty moon surface below him, he heard the noise once again. The sound became more frequent and louder, leading him towards a large golden fountain. He furrowed his brows, unable to pinpoint where the noise was coming from.

He soon began to walk around the large fountain. A blood covered hand fell into his view, causing him to jump back. He rounded around the fountain, and suddenly stopped, his eyes becoming wide with horror. He took several steps back before he started shouting for help.

…….

The King and Queen of the moon sat at a large white rounded table, with other royalties seated amongst them as well. They were discussing the issues they were having with the occupants of earth, and how they could feel a dark energy beginning to arise.

Queen Serenity had tuned out the majority of the conversation, staring blankly at the table before her. She couldn't rid herself of the feelings that something was terribly wrong. She snapped out of her reverie when the large double doors of the room were thrown open and a guard rushed inside. He dropped down to one knee before his King and Queen.

The King stood to his feet with anger. "What is the meaning of this?"

The guard stood to his feet, and bowed before them. "I'm sorry to interrupt, but you're needed in the medic room."

The Queen stood to her feet, and looked upon the guard. "What has happened?"

The guard turned his eyes away from the Queen and shifted them to the floor. "It's the princess."

Queen Serenity gasped, placing a hand to her heart. "Bring me to her."

……

Queen Serenity let the tears flow, holding on to her daughter's bandaged hand. She was covered from head to toe in bandages and was currently unconscious. The King stood outside the room and was currently talking to the guard that had found his daughter.

"What happened?" asked the King.

"I found her beside the fountain beat up really badly." He swallowed deeply, trying to rid the image of the Princess's battered form.

"Do you know who did this?"

"Yes your Majesty. It was one of those barbaric Saiyans. We caught him trying to escape on a space pod. We restrained him with much difficulty; he is currently chained in the cellar."

The King gritted his teeth angrily. "What was his motive?"

"He said this was your gift from King Vegeta for not having his son have the Princess's hand in marriage."

The King clenched his hands tightly, and turned away from the guard. "Have him prepared for execution."

The guard looked upon the King's back startled. "Execution? We don't perform that here…"

The King turned heated eyes upon the guard. "We do now, have him ready at dawn." With that the king turned away and went into the medic room. The guard nodded and saluted.

"Yes your Majesty."

……

The King entered the medic room and made his way to his wife and daughter. He bent down and kissed his daughter on the forehead, then turned to his wife.

"Who did this?" asked the Queen.

"A Saiyan, he will be dealt with."

"One of those monsters did this?" she nearly screeched, standing to her feet in outrage. "That monster violated her!"

"Violated?" questioned the King, afraid of the answer that was coming his way.

"She was raped." All color drained from the King's face, enveloping his wife in a tight hug.

…8 months later…

The Princess held onto her newborn baby girl, and tapped the infant on the nose. She was rewarded with bright blue eyes looking up at her. A soft white tail wrapped it self around her wrist and she smiled warmly down at her daughter, as tears or joy sprouted into her eyes.

"You are so beautiful, Serenity." She was interrupted when her mother and father entered the room. The Princess clutched her daughter tightly to her chest, a small frown appearing on her face. The Queen walked over to her daughter and sat on the edge of the bed.

"Serenity, we've already talked about this. Hand me the child."

The Princess shook her head in dismay. "I can't do that mother."

"You must!" demanded the King.

"This is my child just as much as his; I will not have her killed."

"She is an abomination! She's a hybrid!" shouted the King, causing the small infant to cry out. The Princess rocked the infant, trying to console her.

"Take her and you mine as well end my life too." She stated, glaring upon her parents. Queen Serenity stood to her feet and looked down at her daughter and grandchild.

"You may keep her."

The King looked at his wife dumbfounded. "What?"

The Queen looked up at her raging husband. "That child did not ask to be brought in this world, and it is not our right to take her out of it."

The King clenched his teeth. "You better know what you're doing, Serenity." He turned on his heals and exited the room.

"Thank you, mother." The Queen smiled, running her fingers through her daughter's silver sweat soaked bangs.

"Of course honey, now let me see my grandchild." The Princess obliged and handed her baby to her mother. The Queen pulled back the white blanket to reveal soft curly blond hair and the brightest blue eyes she had ever seen. She was startled when the infant wrapped her tail securely around her grandmother's wrist. The Queen giggled softly when the infant cooed up at her.

"You are so precious." She kissed the child on her crescent moon, and held her tightly to her bosom.

TBC…

Author: It's been a minute you guys lol ^_^ so what did ya'll think?


	2. Chapter 2

Author: Sorry for the confusion in the last chapter. The infant is the Serena we all know and love. ^_^ Thanks so much for all the reviews! Hope you enjoy the next installment!

Disclaimer: Don't own SM or DBZ

.::5 years later::.

Queen Serenity II sat upon her throne, rubbing her eyes wearily. She raised her head towards the throne's large door as it began to open. In stepped in a young petite Lunarian girl, her long white hair, framing her face, bangs hanging loosely in her large silver eyes that looked upon the Queen shyly.

"They have arrived, my Queen."

The Queen closed her eyes, took a deep breath., and exhaled slowly. She reopened her eyes and smiled warmly upon the young girl. She stood from her seat, her long silver hair spilling to her ankles.

"Let's welcome our guests."

…….

Queen Serenity descended the stairs of her palace, her eyes falling upon the King and Prince of the Saiyajins. She looked upon the king, eyeing his black armor and cape, his tall and extremely muscular stature, and his thick black hair that defied gravity. King Vegeta II, the man she was suppose to betroth to, hadn't her father declined their offer. Her eyes shifted to his son Prince Vegeta III who looked no older than seven. He was the splitting image of his father, wearing navy blue armor.

There was another Saiyajin, whom she assumed to be a guard was with them as well. He had a large scar on the side of his face and the most peculiar hair style she has ever seen, with a red bandana wrapped around his forehead. She cleared her throat, gaining everyone's attention.

"Welcome to my palace of the Moon Kingdom." she stood before the two men and boy, and curtsied before them in greeting. To her surprise, King Vegeta raised his hand to her, and with slight hesitation, placed her hand in his. He bowed, and kissed the back of her hand, then stood erect and released her hands

Prince Vegeta looked upon his father with a cocked brow, crossing his arms over his chest. He then turned to the Queen he thought that looked like an Angel. When he first landed upon this planet, he thought he was heaven; everything what white and made of crystal and…he hated it. It was too pure for his taste; where was the darkness, the wars, the bloodshed! He wanted to get the hell out here as soon as possible.

A sound of someone humming caught his attention and he turned towards the stairway. A 5 year old little girl came to view, wearing the same weird hair style like the Queen. Two round buns on both sides of her head, with two streamers of golden blonde hair that reached her waist. She wore a white sleeveless dress that reached her ankles, and was barefoot. As she descended the stairs, he realized that her eyes where closed, and she was munching on a cookie.

He realized his father and the Queen had stopped talking as well, as his eyes were glued upon the little girl before him. He watched with much amusement as she hopped off the last step gracefully and began heading straight to him. She had yet to open her eyes and she walked straight into Prince Vegeta, and fell haplessly to the floor. With her eyes still closed, she raised to a sitting position, crossing her legs beneath her and rubbed her forehead with a hand.

"Owie…I must of walked into a wall again." She opened her eyes and revealed the brightest blue eyes Prince Vegeta has ever seen. The little girl flashed him a silly grin, revealing two missing front teeth. She scratched that back of her head sheepishly.

"Sorry, didn't see you there."

"You would have if you're eyes weren't closed." retorted Prince Vegeta. The little girl giggled and laced her fingers upon her lap.

"I forget to open my eyes sometimes." she replied. Prince Vegeta looked upon her in confusion and frowned.

"That's stupid. How do you forget to open your eyes?" The little girl giggled once more and shrugged her shoulders.

"I don't know. It doesn't matter, I know the palace so well I don't have to open my eyes."

"That's stupid."

The little girl lost her silly grin and began to frown. "No its not."

Prince Vegeta smirked, "Is too."

"Serenity." The little girl looked up to the Queen, her frown disappearing and her silly grin returning. She scrambled up to her feet and advanced towards the woman, her feud with the prince forgotten.

"Oh mother! Didn't see you there." She wrapped her arms around her mother's waist and gave her a tight hug. Queen Serenity returned the hug with a smile, before turning her daughter towards their guests.

"Serenity, these are our guests. This is King Vegeta II, his son Prince Vegeta III." The Queen looked up to the third Saiyajin, never catching his name.

"Bardock."

The Queen smiled in thanks. " And this is Bardock." Serenity flashed them all a grin and curtsied before them like her mother had once done.

"Nice to meet you all, I am Princess Serenity III." King Vegeta stared upon the princess with narrowed coal black eyes, jaw clenched tightly shut. He licked his lips before speaking in a deep gruff voice.

"Child, come forth." Queen Serenity stiffened as she watched her daughter step towards the King. She involuntarily sucked in a breath as she watched the king raise his hand. He slowly reached forward and took a hold of the child's face in the palm of his hand, and momentarily stared upon her young face. The princess raised a brow questioningly, trying to figure out what he was doing. She nearly jumped when he heard him whisper beautiful, causing her to grin.

"Thank you, I think you're beautiful too Mister King." The King gave her the faintest hint of a smile, before his attention was drawn to something curling around his arm. He arched a brow, seeing a fuzzy white tail curling around his massive forearm.

Prince Vegeta cocked his head to the side, a momentarily look of shock on his face, before it transformed back scowl; she was Saiyan. His eyes flickered to the Queen, whose face has become several shades paler as she watched the scene intensely. He watched as his father let go of the child's face, and watched as the Princess went back to her mother's side.

The Queen turned to her daughter with a small smile. "Serenity, I believe you are suppose to be doing your studies."

The Princess pouted. "Oh, mother!"

The Queen ruffled the child's bangs affectionately. "To the study room my dear."

The princess let off an exasperated sigh. "Okay…can I get a cookie first?"

The Queen giggled softly. "Yes you may." Serenity squealed, engulfing her mother tightly in a hug once more.

"You're the greatest!" She turned back to the Saiyans and curtsied before them once again.

"Nice meeting you all." She placed one hand to the side of her mouth and leaned forward, and whispered. "I have to go study now, but I'll be back!" She flashed them all a grin. "Try not to miss me!," She spun on her heels and ran off back towards the stairway.

The Queen shook her head at her daughter's antics. "No running, and please put something on your feet."

"Yes Mother!," was heard as the princess disappeared around a corner. Prince Vegeta stared after her with one thought forming in his head; what a strange girl. He turned back towards his father and Queen as they began to engage in conversation once more.

"So it's true." replied King Vegeta, eyes transfixed where the child disappeared. The Queen looked upon him startled.

"I'm sorry?" The King shifted his cold black eyes onto the Lunarian Queen.

"She is a mixed breed of our race."

The Queen nodded, "Yes she is."

The King nodded, deciding to change the subject. "Why have you asked me to come to your Kingdom?"

"Well I wanted to offer a treaty, being that you're in war with the Ice-jins and we're having conflicts with Earth."

"I see." replied the King.

"We can further discuss this after dinner. I know you all had a long trip and would like to rest, so I'll show you to your rooms." The Queen escorted the three Saiyajins towards to their rooms. King Vegeta stood outside his door momentarily then looked up towards the Queen who was patiently waiting for him to enter his room.

"Why would you want a treaty with us after what my father had done?"

"I have forgiven your father long ago my King. The act was cruel, but I received the greatest blessing the Gods could ever bestow upon me." She bowed before the King. "Now I insist that you have your rest my King." with that, the Queen turned and began to walk away, the King staring at her retreating back until he couldn't see her anymore.

Author: Hoped you all enjoyed and please review!


	3. Chapter 3

Author: Thanks so much from the reviews you guys ^_^ Keep em coming!

Disclaimer: Don't own SM or DBZ

.::Later that evening::.

King Vegeta sat up from his bed upon hearing a knock on his bedroom door. "Come in."

The door opened to reveal Bardock. The tall Saiyan walked into the room and closed the door silently behind him. He propped himself up against the wall and crossed his arms over his chest, eyeing the King intensely.

"What is it Bardock?"

"Are you going to make a treaty with these weaklings?"

The King smirked, running a hand through his untamable hair. "They are far from weak."

Bardock frowned. "I can barely feel their ki."

"They don't harvest there power like we do, if they did we would be fucked."

"I don't understand."

"My father told me that they use some sort of crystal to harvest immense amount of energy, well the royalty do. The civilians of this planet are healers."

"Healers?"

"Yes, instead of channeling their powers for destruction, they channel their powers to heal the wounded, to cleanse dark souls, which I find very useful."

"We need fighters my King, not healers that look like fairies."

The King chuckled and stood to his feet. "If we make an alliance with the moon, we also gain an alliance with all of the surrounding planets. Mercury, Venus, Mars, Jupiter, Neptune, Uranus, Saturn and Pluto. The only planet the moon has yet to make an alliance with is Earth."

"So we make a pact with a bunch of women ruling kingdoms that are weak."

"Do you know why my father was so bent on making this treaty?"

Bardock shook his head. "No I do not."

"The Serenity bloodline has the ability to wipe out the entire universe if they ever so desired it. Being that they are pure hearted, they use their powers for peace and to heal other planets that have fallen into the darkness, like planet Saturn. The Lunarians as well as the surrounding planets has powers beyond our understanding."

Bardock nodded, straightening up his posture. "What of that girl brat?"

The King smirked once again. "I want her…" The conversation halted as they heard a rather anxious knock on the door. Bardock stepped forward and opened the door, revealing a grinning moon princess.

"Hey Mister Bardock! My mother said I can escort you all to dinner."

The Saiyan nodded. "Give us a minute. Why don't you go and get Prince Vegeta while the King gets ready." The 5 year old nodded enthusiastically, grin never faltering.

"Okay, I'll be right back!" she dashed away from the door as Bardock closed the door behind him. He turned to the King with a shake of his head.

"She's too damn hyper for my liking."

"Imagine having tons and tons of energy locked inside your body you don't know how to release. She needs to be trained." replied King Vegeta, as he adjusted his armor more comfortably.

"The Queen will not go for it."

"She will." Another set of rapid knocks came upon the door and Bardock turned and re-opened it. Princess Serenity stood before him once again with that silly grin of hers, with a rather irate Prince standing beside her.

"Mister Bardock, you are taking too long." she pouted. "I'm hungry!"

"Alright brat, we're coming!" Bardock exited the room, with the King behind him.

"Finally!" she exclaimed latching onto Prince Vegeta's arm and began dragging him down the hall speaking a mile a minute. Bardock shook his head with a sigh.

"Too damn hyper."

…….

The Queen sat at her royal table after a large meal in the dinning room. The prince and princess were sent outside to play in the Lunarian gardens, and she was waiting for the King and Bardock to return from cleaning themselves.

She smiled upon them when they entered and they both took a seat before her. She straightened her posture and laced her slender fingers on her lap, waiting for the duo to seat them selves comfortably. Once she assumed they were satisfied, she went straight to business.

"I hope you both enjoyed your meal." The duo nodded, causing the Queen to smile once again.

"Well I suppose I should resume our discussion from earlier." The King once again nodded, and sat up in his seat.

"Yes, and I will agree on the alliance under one condition." was his gruff reply. The Queen narrowed her eyes upon the King and swallowed the lump that formed in her throat.

"What is that condition, my King?"

"I want to bring Princess Serenity to Vegeta-sai to train."

"No."

The King arched a brow by the simple reply. "I beg your pardon?"

The Queen shook her head. "You are not taking my child away from me." The King leaned back in his seat, eyes narrowed dangerously close.

"Who do you think the Ice-jins are going to attack next my Queen…what are you going to do when Earth attacks your kingdom?"

"I will handle the situation, I assure you."

"If you're so sure, then you wouldn't have called me here to make this alliance. Don't be a fool like your father."

The Queen arched a brow. "If I don't apply to your wishes are you going to send someone to hurt my daughter, like your father had done to me?" Bardock shifted his eyes from the king, and turned his head to hide his smirk. The Queen really had a mouth on her, and to smart off to the King who was known to be ruthless monarch was something to admire.

"I am not that cruel my Queen. Trying to handle everything with peaceful tactics will be your demise... I am trying to prevent the inevitable." The Queen sat silently, contemplating over the Kings words.

"I do not want to subjugate my child to violence."

"Sometimes violence is what is needed to achieve peace."

All was silence for a few moments, before the Queen spoke the words that surprised the King deeply. "I will apply to your wishes only under one condition."

……

Prince Vegeta sat on the ledge of a crystal fountain, watching the moon princess chase after some sort of flying insect. He stared upon her white tail that swayed happily behind her, and he pushed himself off of the fountain and advanced towards her; he wanted some answers.

He saw the flying insect heading towards him, and with inhuman speed he snatched the insect from the air and clutched the insect in his gloved hand. Princess Serenity stopped before the prince with a look of horror upon her face. Prince Vegeta smirked upon her and dropped the now lifeless insect to the ground.

"Now that I have your attention, I want some answers girl." The princess shifted her crystal blue eyes upon him, tears welling up in her eyes.

"You killed it."

"So what; it's just a stupid bug."

She frowned upon the prince. "It's not stupid." She stepped towards the still twitching insect and gathered it up in up and cupped it in her small hands. She closed her eyes, her moon insignia beginning to glow, and a silver light began to emit from within her hands. She slowly opened her eyes, and for a spilt second they were a pale silver color, before it settled back to crystal blue. The silver light disappeared from her hands, and the glowing from the moon insignia slowly dissipated. She un-cupped her hands and the insect fluttered out of her hands and took to the sky.

Prince Vegeta furrowed his brow and stared upon the princess incredulously. "What did you do?"

Princess Serenity smiled, watching the insect disappear from view. "I healed it." She shifted her eyes upon the prince. "Now what did you want to ask me?"

The Prince's mouth fell slightly agape, not quit understanding this girl. He just mercilessly killed that insect, and now she looked upon him as if nothing had happened at all. He shook his head, his usual scowl returning.

"How are you Saiyan?" he finally asked.

"What do you mean silly, I'm Lunarian."

"You have a tail, only Saiya-jins have tails."

The princess shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know, it doesn't matter."

"It does too matter, who is your father?"

"I don't know, he passed away before I was born."

"How?" Princess Serenity frowned and furrowed her brows becoming annoyed.

"You ask a lot of questions."

"And I expect you to answer them."

"I don't have to listen to you."

"I am the prince of all Saiyans, you will do as I ask."

"Well I am the princess of all Lunarians and I don't have to do anything I don't want to." Prince Vegeta growled and clenched his hand tightly into fists. Who the hell did she thinks she is talking to him like that?!

"Princess Serenity!" The Princess shot up from the ground, grinning madly.

"Luna!" the Moon Princess ran up to a woman who as well had the moon insignia on her forehead and dark purple eyes. She had wavy royal purple hair that trailed down to her waist, held up in four buns on the top of her head. She wore a plain white sleeveless dress, and she crouched down gathering the princess into a tight hug.

"How are you Princess?" question Luna as she released the Princess. The princess looked up at her excitedly, and took a hold of the woman hand.

"I've been great! Where have you been? Did you bring me any goodies? Oh where is Artemis?"

Luna giggled softly. "I had to visit some kingdoms in our solar system. Yes, I brought you some goodies from the planet of Jupiter, and Artemis is helping the servants bring in our bags."

"Oooh goodies from Jupiter?! Can I have it now?"

"You can have it after you and the prince speaks with your mother." Luna turned to the Prince who was glaring at them with his arms crossed over his chest. "Come along Prince Vegeta, the Queen and King wanted to have a word with the both of you."

……

It was the King's turn to arch his brow. "What is your condition, my Queen?"

"You take several of my daughter's guards of my choosing to train as well." The king rubbed his chin thoughtful, and then shifted his eyes to Bardock, whom shrugged his shoulders in return. He shifted his eyes back to the Queen whom was patiently waiting on his response.

"Who did you have in mind?" he questioned.

"The princesses of Neptune, Uranus, and Saturn."

"What makes you think the other Kingdoms will agree to that?"

"Don't worry about that my King."

The King nodded. "Alright then, we have an agreement." A soft knock and the opening of the door ended the conversation. Luna escorted the young royalty into the room and the children made their way to their respective parent. The Queen smiled to her advisor.

"Thank you Luna." The advisor bowed with a smile on her face and turned to leave the room.

"Don't forget my goodies Luna!" exclaimed the princess.

"I wont," replied the advisor with a smile before she exited the room.

The princess then turned her attention to her mother. "So what did you want to talk to me about Mother?"

The Queen took a hold of her daughter's hand, her face becoming serious. "We need to talk."

Author: I hope you enjoyed! Please R&R and tell me what you think!


	4. Chapter 4

Author: Thanks so much for the reviews!!

Disclaimer: Don't own Sm or Dbz

Princess Serenity cocked her head to the side and looked upon her mother in confusion by the seriousness of her tone. The Queen stood from her seat and took a hold of her daughter's small hand, and closed her eyes momentarily. When she reopened them, she gave her guests a sideways glance.

"Luna will show you to your rooms, I need to speak to my daughter privately." Just as she finished Luna walked into the room once again and bowed. The three Saiyans looked upon Luna questioningly wondering how the woman knew when to enter the room. The King and Bardock rose from their seats, and advanced towards Luna, Prince Vegeta following behind them.

The Queen took this time to tug lightly on her daughter's hand, leading them both towards another door. The Queen opened them and silently walked through the door, Prince Serenity looking upon her curiously

The silvered haired woman entered her bedroom, silently closing the door behind them. She led the princess to her bed, helping her to take a seat upon the comfortable mattress. She squatted before her daughter, taking her small hands into her own. The princess furrowed her brows expectantly.

"What's wrong Mother?"

The Queen forced a smile upon her face, stroking her thumbs against the back of her daughter's hands. "You are going on a trip Serenity."

The princess slowly began to grin, never having the opportunity of leaving the moon palace before. "Ooh really?! Where are we going?"

The Queen shook her head. "I'm not going anywhere, you are."

The child cocked her head in confusion, not understanding why her mother wasn't coming along. "Well…where are we going?"

"You are going to go to Vegeta-sai with the King, Prince, and Bardock. I will not be going."

The princess began to frown. "I don't want to go if you're not coming too."

The Queen smiled sadly. "I'm sorry, but you must."

The princess furrowed her brows, and much to the Queen's confusion, tears welled up in the child's eyes. "Did I do something wrong?"

The Queen immediately took a hold of her daughter's face, wiping the tears away with her thumbs softly, shaking her head all the while. "You did nothing wrong, why would you say something like that?" The princess shifted her eyes from her mother, letting the tears fall, and a flicker of emotion flashing in her bright blue eyes the Queen never seen before.

"I've seen how others look at me sometimes."

The Queen furrowed her brows, narrowing her silver eyes dangerously close. "What do you mean, Serenity?" The princess tried to free herself of her mother's grasp, but the Queen was not having it, and held her daughter firmly in place. "Please talk to me Serenity." Upon the plea, the princess looked her mother in the eyes, revealing a deep sadness in her bright blue eyes that chilled the Queen to the core.

"People fear me Mother…even though they try to hide it. What did I do so wrong for them to look at me like that?" The Queen stiffened, before pulling her daughter tightly to her chest in a comforting embrace.

"You did nothing wrong Serenity." The Queen paused trying to find the right words to comfort the child. "You are different Serenity, but that makes you all the more special."

"Then why are you sending me away? Do you not love me anymore?"

The Queen looked upon her daughter with a look of shock and horror at her assumption. "Nothing in this world will ever make me stop loving you Serenity and don't you forget that. " The Queen shook her head incredulously trying to figure out where all of this foolishness had come from. The Queen once again took a hold of her daughter's hands in her own and kissed them softly. "You may not understand this now, but as you become older you will. Times are getting hard and you need to learn how to protect yourself."

The princess cocked a brow. "From what?"

"The darkness in the world."

The princess titled her head to the side, holding a look of confusion. "Isn't that why I have a night light?"

The Queen giggled softly shaking her head. Although her daughter was rather mature for her age, she was still a child and had a lot to learn. The last statement confirmed to the Queen that her daughter was too sheltered, and may become a naïve and ignorant Queen of the future, and that had to change. Though she frowned at her thoughts, she didn't want her bundle of joy to change too much and become ruthless and full of hatred either. She engulfed her daughter into a tight embrace; hoping her daughter wouldn't make a drastic change. She pulled away and stared the princess in the eyes, as the blonde asked another question.

"Will anyone else be coming with me?"

The Queen nodded. "Yes." She stood to her feet, and sat upon the bed, pulling her daughter into her lap, wrapping her arms tightly around her. The princess smiled, nuzzling her head against her mother's chest.

"The Princess' of Neptune, Uranus, and Saturn will accompany you."

"Wow, I hope we become the best of friends!" exclaimed the blonde. The Queen smiled softly, holding her daughter all the more tighter.

"I'm sure you will."

…….

After talking for a while longer, the princess fell asleep in the comforting embrace of her mother. The Queen sighed heavily, running her fingers through her daughter's silk blonde bangs. "You have so much to endure my daughter, stay strong," she whispered, before laying her daughter down on the massive bed, and cover her up in the white comforter.

She stood to her feet, feeling rather hungry. She slipped out of her bed chamber quietly, walking down the silent halls of her palace. She made her way down the stairs and made her way into the kitchen. Looking around her to make sure no one was around; she opened the refrigerator, pulling out a box of chocolates.

With a grin, she jumped up on the counter behind her, the refrigerator door closing silently. She opened the box and popped a piece of the scrumptious chocolate in her mouth, sighing happily.

"What are you doing up, my Queen?" The Queen jumped startled, choking on her piece of chocolate. She shifted her eyes to the side of her and noticed King Vegeta was now standing beside her. She nearly chocked on her late night treat once more, seeing the attire of the King of Saiya-jins. All he wore was a pair of navy blue spandex shorts, his massive muscled chest and chiseled abs exposed for her silver eyes to drink in. He was decorated in battle scars and to the Queen thought he was gorgeous.

The Queen slowly swallowed her piece of chocolate, turning her head with a light blush tinting her cheeks from her thoughts. "I could ask you the same thing." She replied, trying to keep her voice from wavering.

The King smirked arrogantly, taking note of her scanning his body. He propped himself up against the counter the Queen was currently sitting on, crossing his arms over his chest. "I'm hungry." came his simple reply. The Queen nodded, moving the box into his line of vision.

"Have some." The King arched a brow curiously at the box.

"What is it?"

"Chocolate; Luna brought it back from Jupiter, it's wonderful."

The King shrugged his shoulders, pulling out a piece of chocolate, looking over the sweet treaty curiously. He placed the treat him his mouth, taking some hesitant chews, before his face became devoid of all emotion. A faintest hint of a smile came across his hard features, and he reached over and snagged two more pieces of chocolate.

"Not bad." The Queen giggled softly, taking another piece of chocolate for her self. Silence fell between the two, as they happily shared the box of chocolate.

The King suddenly cleared his throat and turned curiously upon the Queen. "Tell me, how come I haven't gone Oozuru on this planet?"

The Queen swallowed the last bit of chocolate before replying. "When you're father was to come to this planet, he had heed warning to my father of that transformation. My father had the Mercurians build some sort of shield. I really don't know too much about it save for that it somehow blocks out the rays that triggers the transformation." She shrugged her shoulders. "I'm glad we have it because of Serenity."

The King nodded. "I see." He shifted his footing, never steering his coal black eyes away from the Queen. "There is something else I am curious about."

The Queen arched a silver brow questioningly. "Which is?"

"Well earlier we were talking and that woman brought the brats in."

"The children?"

The King rolled his eyes. "Yes, and then she came back in to escort us to the rooms. How did she know when to come?"

The Queen smiled softly. "We are telepathic."

"With everyone?" questioned the King with an arched brow.

"Yes. Can your people do it too?"

The King nodded. "Yes, but only with our mates and spawns." The Queen nodded, chewing on another piece of chocolate, as silence fell once again.

"When will the guardians be here?" the King's gruff voice breaking the silence once more.

"In the morning, once they arrive you may leave."

The King momentarily held a look of surprise on his face. "Sooner than I expected."

The Queen's shoulders slumped, staring blankly at the marbled floor before her. "The sooner the better." The Queen jumped off of the counter, throwing out the now empty box of chocolate in the trash. The Queen bowed slightly before the King as she stood before him.

"I need my rest; I shall see you in the morning." King Vegeta nodded, and watched as the Queen walked swiftly past him, and disappeared out of the kitchen door. The King ran his well calloused hand through his hair and decided to follow the Queen's lead and get some rest himself.

He walked to his bedroom and furrowed his brows upon seeing his son knocking on his bedroom door. "What are you doing up brat?"

Prince Vegeta spun on his heels, momentary look of shock turning into a scowl. The King stood before the prince, looking down upon him questioningly; he suddenly turned opening his bedroom door and walked in side, the prince following in his tow. "Well brat? What do you want?"

"When are we leaving?"

"Tomorrow; why so anxious to leave?" if possible, Prince Vegeta's scowl deepened.

"I don't like it here…I feel different."

"How so?"

"I don't know, I just know I don't like it." The prince crossed his arms over his bare chest, his brown tail swaying behind him. He furrowed his brows and gave his father a sideways glance.

"Why does that girl have a tail?"

"Because she is part Saiyan."

"Who is her father?"

The King frowned. "That is not of your concern. Go to your room brat."

"But…" The prince paused, frowning deeply, seeing his father's fists clench, and felt his power level raise slightly. The prince uncrossed his arms and let them drop to his sides. He eyed his father once more, before turning and exiting the room quietly. He closed the door behind him and glared upon it heatedly.

"What are you hiding from me father?" He whispered, before turning and making his way back to his room.

Author: Hope you enjoyed and please review!


	5. Chapter 5

Author: Thanks so much for the reviews! As for the whole Ozuru question, I couldn't remember how the whole moon thing worked on the Saiyans so I just made up something ^_^

Disclaimer: Don't own Sm and Dbz

Queen Serenity opened her eyes and smiled softly, seeing her daughter sleeping peacefully beside her. She stoked the princess's hair gently, and then kissed her softly on the forehead. The blonde headed child opened her eyes wearily and a small grin crept upon her face.

"Hey Mommy." The Queen smiled before pulling her daughter into a tight embrace.

"Morning Princess." The Queen pulled back. "Today is a big day."

"Oh really, what's so special about today?"

"The Princess's of Neptune, Saturn, and Uranus are coming today."

The blonde's face brightened and her blue eyes lit up with excitement. "That's great! I can't wait to meet them."

The Queen giggled softly before turning towards her bedroom door when she heard a knock. "Come in."

The door opened and Luna stepped into the room. "The princesses have arrived."

The princess jumped off of the bed excitedly with a grin. "Come on, let's go and see them!" She then sprinted her way towards Luna and enveloped the woman in a tight hug.

"Morning Luna!"

"Morning Serenity," replied Luna, returning the hug to the child. The princess then sprinted back to her mother and pulled the woman from the bed by the hand, and tugged her towards Luna, latching upon the other woman's hand as well.

"Come on they're waiting!" The Queen nor Luna had the chance to utter a word as little Serenity pulled them out of the room. The Princess guided them through the hall speaking a mile a minute.

The Queen turned to Luna with saddened eyes. "This is going to be so hard…"her voice slightly cracked and tears began to well in her eyes. Luna sighed heavily, shifting her eyes towards the princess who has yet to pause in her rambling.

"It will be, but its better for the future…even your premonition said so." Replied Luna.

The Queen nodded her head. "I know." She sighed and her saddened exterior rapidly changed to a calm and peaceful demeanor as they rounded a corner and the trio spotted Luna's husband Artemis standing with the three princesses. As they started to descend down the stairs, Princess Serenity was suddenly overwhelmed with shyness and quickly released her hold on Luna's and her mother's hand, and made her way behind the Queen and clutched the elegant woman's dress. The Queen giggled softly at her daughter's sudden antics, grabbing the attention of her guests and Artemis. Queen Serenity suddenly cleared her throat in embarrassment as she stepped off the last step. She smiled warmly upon Artemis as Luna left the Queen's side and stood beside her husband.

"Good to see you Artemis."

"Pleasure is all mine my Queen." Artemis flashed a small smile towards the princess as she poked her head out from behind her mother. His attention suddenly turned towards the three children he had been on a mission to attain.

"I mine as well give the introductions." He turned towards a rather small and pale child with short cropped black hair, and large wisdom filled violet eyes. She had on a black and purples sleeve-less dress that a princess was only allowed to adorn with the insignia or Saturn upon her forehead.

"This is Princess Hotaru of Saturn and she is four years old." Princess Hotaru curtsied before the Queen and blushed slightly. The next princess he turned to was several inches taller than the princess of Saturn. She had wavy sea-green hair that reached her shoulders and matching set of eyes. She wore a long sleeved teal dress that reached her ankles and had a calm regal aura about her as the insignia of Neptune shone brightly.

"This is Princess Michelle of Neptune she is seven years old." Princess Michelle curtsied before the Queen as well with a polite smile on her face. Artemis then turned to the last princess and from the corner of his eye he watched as the Queen arched a brow upon the child. The lunar advisor hid his smirk as he looked upon the princess whom he assumed was a prince. She was the tallest out of the three and had short cropped dirty blonde hair that hung boyishly in her intense green eyes. She had a smug look upon her face while adorned in a pale yellow male's royalty armor; the aura of pure cockiness surrounding her as the insignia or Uranus shined brightly upon her forehead.

"Lastly, this is princess Amara of Uranus and she is eight years old." The blonde tomboy flashed an award winning smile and bowed before the Queen of the Moon.

Queen Serenity gave each child a warm smile and curtsied before them in greeting as well. "Welcome to my Palace, I am Queen Serenity." She turned around and unraveled her daughter's hands from her dress and pulled the princess out into everyone's view.

"This is my daughter Princess Serenity and she is five." Princess Serenity blushed deeply and curtsied before them shyly. The Queen shook her head not understanding her daughter in the least. Just yesterday her daughter had spoken…or rather argued with the prince of Vegeta-sai, yet now she couldn't utter a word to the Princesses of the outer solar system.

The Queen then looked towards her advisors. "Luna, can you pack some of Serenity's clothing. Artemis can you go and attain the King, Prince, and Bardock and have someone set up a space shuttle please?"

The duo nodded and went their separate ways as Princess Serenity suddenly looked upon her mother with a frown. "Am I leaving today?"

The Queen gave her daughter a sad smile, and nodded slightly. "Yes you are."

Tears welled up in the princess's eyes and she began to shake her head. "I don't want to leave today."

The Queen kneeled down before her daughter and placed her hands on her shoulders. "I know you don't but you need to start your training as soon as possible. Please don't be mad at me."

The Queen's attention was suddenly drawn towards the stairway as the King of Vegeta-sai began to descend down the stairway, followed by Prince Vegeta, Bardock, and Luna. She then slowly turned back towards her daughter who was still staring at her with tear filled eyes.

"Just give it a try…for me?" The princess closed her eyes and let her tears fall with a sniffle, but she nodded her head anyways.

"Okay."

"That's my girl." The Queen leaned in and kissed her daughter softly on her forehead, brushing the tears away with her thumbs, and then stood to her full stature, turning to the King whom now stood behind her.

"Is it time for our departure, my Queen?" came the gruff voice of the King.

Queen Serenity nodded. "Yes, I believe the shuttle is being prepared."

Artemis suddenly made an appearance, running a hand through his long white tresses. "The shuttle is ready,"

"Alright, let's head out." Replied the Queen as she kneeled down and scooped her daughter up in her arms and held her close. The princess buried her face into her mother's neck and held her tight as tears continued to flow down her chubby cheeks. The Queen sighed heavily and began murmuring motherly words of comfort into her daughter's ear as she rubbed her back gently.

The semi large group stepped outside and advanced their way toward the space shuttle. The group stopped before the shuttled and turned towards the Queen. Prince Vegeta looked at everyone with an arched brow; who were those girls and where were they going?

The King stepped towards the Queen and outstretched his hand. Without hesitation she placed her hand in his and he kissed her hand like he had done before. He gave her a small smile and stood erect. He suddenly stepped forward bringing his lips to her ear.

"I would like for you to send me some of those chocolates." The Queen giggled and nodded her head.

"I will do that." The King nodded and spoke once more in a lower voice, his warm breath tickling her ear as he did so.

"I am not trying to take her away from you."

"I know." She replied as he stepped away from her. He turned away from her and moved back towards the shuttle.

"Brat…Bardock, let's go." He replied and made his way inside the shuttle with his son and guard following after him. Queen Serenity then turned towards the princesses that were looking up at her. She then turned her attention to her daughter and gave her a tight hug.

"Behave yourself princess." The princess nodded her head before pulling away and allowing her mother to place her down on the ground. Luna and Artemis than took their turn hugging the princess and wishing her the best; although the moment was ruined when the Prince of Saiya-jins poked his head out of the shuttle's doorway. He looked upon the scene with a scowl as he was just informed that those girls were coming along as well as that princess.

With a grunt he shouted, "Will you hurry up!?"

Serena frowned and whirled around on her heels, glaring upon the smirking prince. "You get back in that shuttle and close your mouth!" The look upon the prince's face was priceless as his eyes were wide and his jaw was dropped. He soon recovered, scowling deeply, and was ready to retort when he heard his father's voice.

"Brat! Get in here!" The prince 'hmphed' and stuck his tongue out towards the princess before making a quick retreat from the doorway. The Queen turned towards Luna, both sharing a knowing smile. She then turned back towards her daughter and ran her fingers through soft blonde bangs.

"Enjoy yourself." The princess nodded and wrapped her arms around her mother's waist. She pulled away and looked upon the large shuttle with a gulp. She took a deep breath and began to walk towards the shuttle as her guardians trailed behind her.

The Queen watched as her daughter entered the shuttle with saddened eyes, trying everything in vain to stop herself from running upon the spacecraft and taking her daughter back. She sighed heavily and watched as the shuttle's door closed and locked automatically.

……

The princess entered the shuttle and looked around her in wonderment, never being on a shuttle before. She soon entered the room where she spotted the Saiyans and slowly advanced towards them, taking a seat in a chair beside Prince Vegeta, the other Princesses taking their own seats behind them.

She then turned towards the prince who was scowling at her. She frowned in return and stuck her tongue out at him. "You know you are really rude."

"I am not rude." He remarked, crossing his arms over his chest.

"If you say so." Before the prince could say anything else, a gust of smoke surrounded the inside of the shuttle. He felt his eyes dropping heavily as one passing thought crossed his mind.

Why does she always get the last word?

Author: hope you enjoyed! Please review.


	6. Chapter 6

Author: Thanks so much for the reviews!! I also have another story out called Runaways; check it out!

Disclaimer: Don't own Sm or Dbz

King Vegeta's eyes crept open and he slowly blinked the sleep from them. He suddenly shot up in his seat and looked about him expecting to find him self sleeping in his bed chambers. He shifted his onyx black eyes onto Bardock seeing that the Saiyan was still out cold as he remembered where he was and why he was on a space pod. With a smirk he turned in his seat and let his eyes rest on the peacefully sleeping Moon Princess.

You're shuttle will be landing in 30 seconds…

The King grunted as he heard the words coming from the speaker phones within the space pod. He waited for the shuttle to land as the space pod's occupants began to awaken from their deep slumbers. Prince Vegeta rubbed the sleep from his eyes and looked about before his eyes settled upon the back of his father's head.

"Have we landed father?"

"Yes brat." The King answered as he heard the shuttle's doors unlock and open.

"Brat…Bardock…retrieve the bags."

Prince Vegeta's draw dropped, before he scoffed and arrogantly crossed his arms over his chest. "Why do I have to get the bags?"

"Are you questioning me brat?" growled the King as he shifted heated eyes upon his son.

The boy frowned and shifted his eyes to his feet. "No sir."

Serenity looked between the two and nervously scratched the back of her head. "I can carry my own bags…"

"You will do no such thing…am I right brat?" The King replied as he stood from his seat and stared upon his son.

"Yes sir." sulked the prince as he stood from his seat and headed off of the pod, flashing the princess a glare before exiting; Bardock following after him.

The small Lunarian frowned unsure of why she deserved that look, but soon shrugged it off her shoulders and stood from her seat. She suddenly grinned with much excitement and latched her small hands onto the King's much larger ones.

"Come on Mister King! I want to look around!" she replied as she began to tug him towards the space pod's exit. All the earlier sadness was gone as she realized she wasn't on the moon and able to leave the palace grounds…this means she was able to set foot off of her birth place for the first time in her life and she was excited!

The other three remaining princesses held back their smiles at the King's highly noticeable discomfort of being tugged around by the hand by a little girl, and followed after the duo silently. Serena hopped off the last step of the pod and came crashing down to the ground beneath her.

The King's mouth formed into an "O" and was about to turn and warn the other princesses when he heard a chorus of thuds to the ground.

"What the heck!" shouted Amara as she struggled to raise her head from the ground.

The King squatted down and eyed the princess of Uranus. "The gravity is much different from your solar system. You'll get use to it."

Amara growled lowly in response causing the King to chuckle. His attention turned towards the moon princess as he watched as she struggled to climbed to her hands and knees, glaring at the ground with determination, and sweat trickling down her face in exertion. He let a smirk of approval come across his face as one of his soldier came beside the blonde and offered her some assistance.

"I can do this myself." she muttered through clenched teeth and slowly but surely stood to her feet on trembling legs, a small smile of victory on her face.

'She definitely has the pride of a Saiyan.' thought the King as he ushered for some of his soldiers to help the other fallen princesses.

Prince Vegeta made his appearance carrying a suitcase in each hand. He looked towards the princesses of Saturn, Neptune, and Uranus, smirking at the weaknesses. Although, as his eyes shifted towards Serenity, he arched a brow in surprise seeing her standing on her own.

"She may not be as weak as I thought…hn…but she's still weak!" he muttered, then turned to his father.

"Can we go now?"

"Yes brat." The king turned towards the other children. "You will be taken to your rooms where you will change into training armor. Once finished, you will come to the dining hall to eat and then we will spend the rest of the day training."

"Training!?! We can barely stand!" remarked Michelle, being held upright by a guard.

"Like I said before…you'll get used to it." with that the King turned to be met with Serenity taking a hold of his hand once again.

"Hurry up you guys! I want to eat!" she called over her shoulder, seemingly radiating with new found energy as she pulled the King along with her.

"Does she know where she's going?" came the soft reply of Hotaru.

Michelle shook her head. "I don't think so."

Amara furrowed her brows and stared upon the bubbly moon princess. "How is she able to stand…the King just said that this planet's gravity is way different than back home."

"It may have something to do with her tail." replied Hotaru. Amara and Michelle furrowed their brows and stared upon the four year old questioningly.

"Tail?" the both asked in unison. The comment caused two Saiya-jin soldiers to tune into the conversion in interest.

The small child nodded with a small blush forming from being the center of attention. "She has a tail…actually everyone on this planet seems to have one … but Princess Serenity has a white one while everyone else's seems to be brown."

"But…that makes no sense…" murmured Amara, eyes locked onto the princess who was talking to the King a mile a minute and Prince Vegeta was rushing them in his aggravation.

"Why?" asked Hotaru completely confused.

"In order to take the thrown you are suppose to be full bloodied of your race." Michelle frowned deeply. "I was told in my studies if you are of royal blood line and have a hybrid child it's suppose to be disposed of."

Hotaru's eyes widened in horror. "They're supposed to be…killed?!?" squeaking out the last part.

Amara nodded. "Yes…to keep the bloodline pure and strong."

"It's cruel…but it must be done."

"But…if that's true…then why is she still here?" questioned Saturn's royal heir.

Amara let a small smirk come across her face. "That's something were are going to have to find out ourselves." The short haired blonde turned to the other two with a look of determination upon her face. "This means we have to train twice as hard…how can we protect someone who is stronger than us."

"Nappa! Brat! What the hell are you doing?!" The soldier who was holding both Hotaru and Michelle was massive and as tall as can be with a bald head. He turned towards an irate Bardock staring at him with a crap-load of luggage in his arms.

"What?!" snapped Nappa.

"Quit standing around with your thumbs up your asses and get a move on!"

The one holding Amara had long wild spiky hair that reached down to the back of his knees, and he had a slight resemblance to Bardock. He muttered something lowly under his breath and turned on his heels and began walking away; the princess holding a blush of their own for forgetting that they were in the presence of others.

"I heard that brat!" growled Bardock as he too began to walk towards the King's direction. Nappa huffed and followed after the group as well as his eyes became fixated on the moon princess.

'I see the rumors are true…' He narrowed his eyes dangerously close. 'I wonder what kind of power she possesses…'

He was snapped out of his thoughts as they came before the palace and heard Serenity gushing in child like wonderment and excitement, which was soon followed by a shrill 'eep'.

"Why does it look so creepy?" questioned the moon princess as her earlier boldness began to evaporate as she began to hide herself behind the King.

The King looked at his glorious palace with an arched brow. "Creepy?"

The King pushed the large palace entrance door open and a loud eerie creak rung out, causing the moon princess to cringe and grip more tightly on the King's cape. Prince Vegeta let a small smile come to his face feeling relieved that he was finally home. He turned his head and made sure to stick his tongue out towards the princess.

"Scaredy cat!"

Serenity frowned at the remark. "I am not!" She pouted and placed her hands on hers hips as she stepped out from behind the King.

Prince Vegeta smirked and looked upon the princess challengingly. "Then go in there!"

"Well…maybe I will!" she snapped then suddenly lost her nerve and gulped, staring into the dimly lit palace.

King Vegeta as well as Nappa, Radditz, and Bardock stared upon the bickering children with a cocked brow of interest. The king let a small smirk come across his face as a certain possibility struck him, but he quickly shook his head as he rid himself of the ridiculous thought.

"Brats…shut up and lets go."

Author: I know its short! I hope to have the next chapter out soon! Please review~


End file.
